


Marvel Drabble Collection

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Pairings Marked in Chapter Titles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: for @aurorashard - bake sale
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13





	1. Clint/Laura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @aurorashard - bake sale

"Watcha doing?" Clint asked, coming up behind Laura and sweeping her hair aside to kiss her neck.

She sighed dramatically. "Trying to make treats for the school bake sale."

"Didn't you tell them you don't bake?"

"Shut up! I can bake," she protested, rounding on him.

"Yeah, if it's premade and frozen and you stick it in the oven," he said, laughing as she swatted him with a flour covered hand. "You baking from scratch is like asking Tasha to, I dunno, just wound the bad guy."

"Don't let her hear you," Laura laughed. "Or she might just wound you."


	2. Tony Stark & Peter Quill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @aurorashard - Astronaut

"Who are you?" the dark haired man asked.

"I'm Peter Quill and this is my crew."

"Are you aliens? Because been there, done that - TWICE - not so keen on doing it again."

"No! Of course we're not aliens! " Qull protested before backtracking. "Or they are. But I'm not! I'm more like an astronaut. The Rocket Man."

"Did you just make an Elton John reference?"

"Who?"

Rocket came around from behind Quill and jerked his thumb towards the sky. "We're aliens, he's not. He's from here. From Terra. Now, are you gonna let us off our ship or what?"

"Or what."


	3. Clint/Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @aurorashard - why this gift?

"Why this gift?" Natasha asked, looking down at the delicate necklace nestled in soft cotton within the robin's blue egg box.

"Why not?" Clint asked, shrugging.

She raised a brow at him. "You know what I mean. Usually your gifts are… sentimental yet inexpensive."

"You mean cheap."

She shrugged. "Maybe. But this is…"

"Sentimental and expensive?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Maybe that's why."

She stared at the necklace a moment longer, then stretched up on tiptoe to softly kiss his cheek. "Thank you. Put it on me?"

He shifted her hair to the side as she turned. 

"With pleasure," he said.


	4. Bucky Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @aurorashard - an unexpected goat

Bucky swore as he ducked and entered the hut to find his meager belongings strewn about, some pulled apart completely, some mearly gnawed on.

"Goddammit! Not again," he grumbled, picking up one of the wraps Shuri had given him and then snarling in disgust when he realized it was torn in half. Was the other half part of the mess on the floor or sitting in the belly of the fat goat sitting in the middle of his bed pallet? Did it matter?

"Out!" he shouted. 

The goat didn't budge, just bleated plaintively at him.

God, how he hated goats.


	5. Clint/Natasha/Laura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for paperairplanesopenwindows - gay

Laura gave Natasha's cheek a quick peck before throwing off the blanket and climbing off the chaise lounge they'd been relaxing on.

"Hey, were are you going?" Natasha asked, reaching out a hand to catch Laura's and keep her from leaving.

"Inside?" Laura said with a laugh.

"Why?"

"Would you believe that I wanted to get us a snack?"

Natasha's eyes narrowed. "Yes, if it wasn't for that look on your face. You're up to something."

"Fine. I'm hoping to lure Clint away from his project so he'll join us."

Natasha let go of her hand. "In that case, proceed."


	6. Natasha/Laura (& kids)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For paperairplanesopenwindows - duck  
> (double drabble just because I couldn't cut it down but I could add some words ;))

"Duck!" Lila announced as she pointed at the duck swimming in the pond.

"Yes, Lila, honey, that's a duck," Natasha said, smiling at the little girl.

"Mumma!" 

"Yes, That's Mama right over there, helping Cooper tie his shoe. See?"

"Noooo… Mumma!" Lila repeated, pointing at Natasha.

"No, I'm Auntie Nat," she corrected, laughing. "That's Mama over there."

Lila glared at her, then jabbed her little finger towards where Laura stood a few feet away. "Mama." Then she pointed at Natasha again. "Mumma."

Natasha's smile faded. "Oh… Oh no, sweetie. I'm not Mummy."

"Mumma!" Lila repeated stubbornly.

"Everything ok over here?" Laura asked, coming over and scooping the agitated toddler into her arms.

"Sure. Except we really need to get better at teaching her her words. She keeps calling me Mummy."

"Oh," Laura said, her cheeks flushing pink. "I may have been working with her on that to surprise you. Because we want… all of us… we want you to be Mummy. Because you are."

"Laura. I can't," Natasha protested. "You know that."

"You can. And you are." Laura's stubborn look mirrored Lila's and Natasha knew any further protests were a lost cause. "And that's the last I'll hear of it."


	7. Clint/Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For paperairplanesopenwindows - brain weasels

"Clint… Clint! Wake up!" Natasha urged, shaking his shoulder.

He startled and opened his eyes, a terrified look in them. 

"It's ok. It's me, Natasha. Was it Loki?"

He gave a quick, jerky nod, then took a few long, calming breaths. "Ever since NY, it's like there are all these brain weasels in my head."

"It was only a nightmare. I'll say until -"

"No! Don't you know that only makes it worse? Go!" he shouted. And then more quietly, "Just go. Please?"

It was the please that got to her and, with a soft squeeze to his shoulder, she left.


	8. Tony Stark & Steve Rogers (minor others)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For paperairplanesopenwindows - Hope

"So what's on the agenda for tonight's movie?" Tony asks as he vaults over the back of the sofa.

"A New Hope," Steve says.

"He means Star Wars, right?" Tony asks Clint.

Clint nods. "Rhodey tried to tell him."

Tony looks relieved. "It's Star Wars."

"Right. A New Hope," Steve says, looking confused, much to Natasha's amusement.

"No, it's just Star Wars. Full stop."

Steve's brow wrinkles. "But the case says - "

"Doesn't matter," Tony says, whipping the case out of his hands. "It's Star Wars, Steve."

"Just agree with him already," Natasha says. "Or else we'll never see the movie."


	9. Clint/Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for hawksandspiders: open secret

"For spies, we're the worst open secret ever," Natasha said with a sigh as she rested her head against Clint's shoulder.

"It's not my fault you fell apart when that building fell on me."

Her head jerked up, almost smashing him in the jaw. "Me? What about when you refused to leave the med bay when I got that measly bullet wound in the shoulder?"

"That was _not_ measly!" he protested. "You almost bled out."

"I'm too stubborn to bleed out."

"Let's not test that theory, ok?" he said, pulling her back against him.

She kissed his shoulder. "Deal."


	10. Clint/Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for hawksandspiders: childhood treat

As a child, Natasha was never given treats; a treat was being allowed to live if you failed to meet your full potential at any given time. 

So the first time Clint presents her with an ice cream - the cheap kind you get on a stick from a sidewalk vendor - she's not quite sure what to make of it.

"We had a good mission," he says, as if it's that easy and should answer all of her questions.

It doesn't, but maybe it should. Maybe she deserves to indulge in an old fashioned ice cream for a job well done.


	11. Clint/Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Hawksandspiders: unfamiliar scent

Clint's hearing may be crap, but his other senses more than make up for it. Which is why everything about this set up bothers him - from the shitty sightlines to the feel of the unfamiliar glock beneath his fingers to the smell of the cloying perfume that Natasha's wearing.

He thinks that bothers him the most. Because this heavy, unfamiliar scent is not Natasha. And while he knows it's for a mission - it's a persona and not really her - its throws him. Especially later that night, when she crawls into bed, exhausted and still smelling of Natalia. Because it's not her.


	12. Clint/Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for delektochick: make me

"Make me!" Clint challenges her.

"What are you, twelve?" Natasha asks with a snort.

"Ten," Clint snaps back, with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Now go ahead, make me."

"All right," she says with a resigned sigh as she takes up an offensive stance on the gym mat. "But this isn't going to go wel for you."

The match is over in a matter of minutes, with Clnt pinned beneath Natasha, her knee pressing against his windpipe.

"See? Told you so," she says mockingly in a sing-song voice.

"What are you, ten?" he chokes out.

"Nope. Twelve," she laughs.


	13. Bucky/Clint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Cloudatlas - publishing deal

"Oh yeah, this is definitely going in. Chapter 13. A nice juicy scandal in the middle of the book," Tony boasts.

Bucky looks from Steve to Tony and back again. "What in hell is he talking about?"

Steve sighs. "Orion offered him a publishing deal to write a book about all the Avenger's personal scandals."

"And you think Clint and I would be a scandal?" Bucky asks, glaring.

"Yes," Tony says at the same time Steve says, "No."

"Think again," Bucky snorts. "We're more like the love story of the century."

Tony looks thoughtful. "You know, you might be right."


	14. Natasha/Maria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Cloudatlas - strap on

While Natasha absolutely loves all kinds of kink and has experimented with a variety of sex toys, she's yet to try a strap on. Not on herself at least. She's been fucked by one (or maybe a few more than one if she's honest) but she's never been the one doing the fucking.

Until she meets Maria, who acts tough as nails outside their bedroom, but is the most obedient and willing partner Natasha's been with in a while. And who is currently naked on her knees before Natasha, practically begging for dick.

So who is Natasha to say no?


	15. Clint/Natasha/Bucky (& Kate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Cloudatlas - not again

"Oh. My. God. Seriously?" Kate exclaims upon swinging open the door to Clint's apartment. 

She'd stopped by to feed and walk Lucky while Clint was on a mission. But it looks like he got back earlier than expected and forgot to text her.

Because from where she's frozen in place just inside the door she can see his blond head draped across the arm of his couch, Bucky's bare ass up in the air above him, and Natasha's slim leg dangling over the back of the couch. 

And it's all way more than she ever wanted or needed to see.


	16. Bucky/Clint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Cloudatlas - Alpine the Cat

At first, Lucky thought Alpine was his and he tried carrying her around and teaching her how to bark at passing cars. She quickly persuaded him otherwise, swiping at his nose with her tiny kitten claws.

But eventually, they settled into a peaceful co-existence. Now more often than not Bucky stumbled into the kitchen in the morning to find them curled into one another on the tiny cat bed they'd gotten Alpine. 

He snorted, causing Lucky to stir but not wake up, and he smiled to himself. Apparently, pet owners and their animals really were a reflection of one another.


End file.
